


Sólo sígueme, conozco el área

by salviohexia



Series: Fictober2019 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fictober2019, M/M, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: “Sólo sígueme, conozco el Área” había dicho el miertero, y Newt, como el larcho imbécil cabeza de plopus que era, lo había seguido.





	Sólo sígueme, conozco el área

“Sólo sígueme, conozco el Área” había dicho el miertero, y Newt, como el larcho imbécil cabeza de plopus que era, lo había seguido.

De vez en cuando Minho volteaba a verlo, como para comprobar que sí caminaba detrás de él, Newt podía soltar una carcajada, no era como si le quedara de otra.

─No es como si pudiera perderme ─ironizó Newt.

─Por si acaso ─sorpresivamente, Minho le tomó la mano y lo arrastró bosque adentro. Inmediatamente, Newt sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, por instinto volteó de un lado a otro, esperando no encontrar algún garlopo mirón.

Pensó en hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero no le salió ninguno.

─Aquí es ─Minho se detuvo de forma abrupta. Tardó un poco en soltarle la mano.

─¿Qué es la cosa tan genial que querías mostrarme?

Newt analizó el lugar. Por supuesto que no era nuevo, no había nada de diferente, ni una muesca en los árboles, ni un rasguño en las rocas. Alzó la vista al cielo, el cielo exageradamente perfecto. Faltaba poco para el amanecer.

─¿Y bien? ─insistió después de un rato de no obtener respuesta.

Por un instante, visto apenas por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció que Minho estaba pensativo, temeroso. Actitud que se desvaneció en un segundo, ya que al siguiente lo tenía con la espalda a un áspero tronco cercano.

─Mentí ─dijo Minho, sonriendo de lado. ─Sólo quería robarte unos minutos.

─Eso le dices a todos, ¿no? ─bromeó, mientras lo rodeaba del cuello.

─A cada nuevito que se deje ─Minho lo sujetó por la cintura.

Antes de permitirle responder cualquier cosa, Minho lo besó.

Las Puertas se abrirían poco después, junto con los gallos de la granja, hacían de modo de alarma para los Habitantes del Área. Si a algún larcho le pareció raro que Minho y Newt llegaran del bosque a la Choza para desayunar, nadie dijo nada.


End file.
